Sabrina's 16th Birthday Party
by HazelGrace1
Summary: Puck's POV of Sabrina's party. If Sabrina could drag Puck to her girly party and actually wear something nice, what would he do? especially since he likes her. I have a few gramatical mistakes like Puck's hair is over his ears and Sabrina was proud of how tall she was. If you read this thanks :D


_**God why can't I be quiet for once? Thought Puck while running up the stairs to his room. He walked in and slammed the door. The hinge creaked and he yelled for his monkey minions. They came running over the hill with Pucks new puppy, Trick. The puppy was a gift from Sabrina for Pucks four hundred and sixteenth birthday party. He picked up Trick and glared into the big baby blue eyes he had. The Australian shepherd pup had two big blue eyes that gave him a look of curiosity. **_

_** "Trick, you are too young to understand what it is like to be a teen." He declared to the pup- who turned his head to the right and whined. "God you are stupid." Puck said without meaning it. He placed the pup on the spongy grass and went over to the pool of water near his trampoline. His reflection looked back at him. He had grown two feet since he had first met the Grimm's. He now stood six foot and three inches. His hair was only slightly shaggy. The old lady had kept cutting it so now it was just barely covering his dark golden hair. He wore a nice, long sleeved, blue shirt and black slacks. **_

_** All this just for Sabrina and her friends to giggle at me, thought Puck. He ruffled his nicely brushed hair and took off his fancy shoes. He detached his sweaty socks from his giant feet. He grabbed the hat Veronica had gotten for him when she and Henry traveled to Massachusetts. It was a red socks baseball cap that he wore most of the time to cover up his neatly brushed hair. He pulled the cap over his head and raced over to his trampoline. He had gotten rid of his unicorn last year and given it to Daphne. He now slept with Trick on the trampoline. The pup had had a blanket over in a corner for it to sleep in when Sabrina first gave it to Puck because it was so small. Now Trick weighed three times as much as he did then and slept by Pucks back. **_

_** Puck jumped up and down on the trampoline-up and down, up and down- feeling the wind against his face. He leaped into the air and spread his wings. Turning himself over and over he tucked and landed on his feet. He pushed off the trampoline again to flip, twist, and kick out with his feet. He was just starting to feel better when he heard a knock on his door. He stopped in midair and floated for a moment. He did not have to open the door. He could order his monkeys to barricade the door. He could set a trap for the person who walked into the room. He could open the door and then slam it in their faces, or send the monkeys on them. He liked that one so swooped over to the door. **_

_** Holding his face straight he opened the door while still in the air. He opened it wide, opened his mouth, and then stopped the assault before he started it. Sabrina was standing in the door way. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. **_

_** "Here to drag me back to your girlie party?" He asked crudely.**_

_** "No, Susie begged me to invite you, I don't care if you come or not." She said curtly. She wore a blue, satin, spaghetti strapped dress and wore the birthday necklace of rope and briar he had given her tonight. He stared at it for a long moment, contemplating some offensive thing to say. He thought of none. Her golden hair curled and twisted down her back and one strand hung over her shoulder. She had grown only one foot since they had met. She stood at a sad five foot six. She was always so proud of how tall she. **_

_** "You look good." He said accidently. His face burned from embarrassment.**_

_** "You don't look bad yourself. I love that hat." She said quietly looking up into his eyes. Puck looked away and scratched the back of his neck. When he looked back up she was turning around to leave. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He pecked her on the check and placed his cap on her golden hair. He felt his feat touch the ground underneath him and smiled. **_

"_**Happy birthday Sabrina," He whispered into her ear before releasing her. She blushed, but this time stayed where she was instead of punching him. She ran up to him, hugged him, kissed his check, and then ran down stairs to celebrate her birthday with her friends. **_

_**Puck went back into his room with a goofy smile on his face. When Trick came up to him and placed his paws on Pucks thighs, Puck grabbed the pup's paws and kissed the top of its head. He released its paws and jumped into the air. He flew over to a tree branch and giddily lounged on the bare branch. What a great day this had turned out to be. He smiled and watched his pup roll in the flowers. That is how he felt, like he was rolling in soft flowers and being covered in their good aromas and being warmed by the noon sun. Maybe being in love is not such a bad thing after all.**_


End file.
